proximafandomcom-20200213-history
Poktaria
Poktaria, officially the Republic of Poktaria (Poktar: Republiek van Poktaru) is a country in central Döe. It borders Monton to the north, Rilgoria to the west, Franjoekillansie to the south and Kerwan to the west. It has a population of around 15.4 million, who mostly occupy the flat plains of the centre and east of the country. The population is majority Poktar, however there are sizeable minorities of Uranians, Rilgorians and Kernians, particularly in the border regions. The proto-Poktars have occupied the large flat Poktar Valley since before the coming of the Tukenas around 1,100 BNE. These proto-Poktars were descended from the Nords who slowly occupied Döe via the Poktar Valley in ancient times. The arrival of the Tukenas merged old Uranic civilisation with the old proto-Poktar, resulting in the modern people. The Poktars were generally ruled through a variety of people and under different kingdoms. A united Poktar kingdom existed for around a century, between approximately 950 BNE - 850 BNE. This state fractured into around 15-20 city-states for a further 250 years after this, before being almost wholly conquered by the Jansian monarchy around 590 BNE. As a result, most of the Poktar Valley became the personal property of the King of Jansey. This lasted until 410 BNE when Jansey decided to focus on overseas imperialism, and so the Poktar states again fractured and either gained independence or were sold off to surrounding kingdoms. However, unlike the surrounding areas of Rilgoria, Kerwan and Franjoekillansie, Poktaria was strongly affected by the Reformation, and became almost wholly Protestant. Over the next century, the borders in Poktaria were unstable and liable to change often. Many of the southern states were annexed by Franjoekillansie, while Hogestad gained independence. It was in this period wherein the Hogestad Republic became the dominant Poktar state, and in 352 BNE, the Poktars invaded and conquered the eastern half of the Kernian kingdom of Amnia. By this time, the population of Amnia was around a third ethnic Poktar, and the Poktars wished to prevent further Russianian advances into Poktar territory during the Russianian military conquest of Kerwan. The federalised Hogestad Republic collapsed in around 250 BNE during revolutionary turmoil, and the Poktar states were again fractured and confusion reigned. In 211 BNE Poktaria was united, becomming the Kingdom of Poktaria, covering most of the area of what consists of Poktaria today. This included almost all of the former territory of the Hogestad Republic along with the various other Poktar states and fiefdoms. Initially ruled as an absolute monarchy, democratic reforms turned the nation into a constitutional parliamentary monarchy by around 90 BNE. Between 4 BNE and 3 BNE, the Poktar Fascist Party gradually ascended to power under the leadership of Pieter Van Heemstra, establishing the Poktar State and becoming a one-party dictatorship. The regime began a process of ethno-linguistic homogenisation, intimidating, expelling or otherwise persecuting Poktaria's large population of ethnic minorities and hoping to create an ethnically homogeneous state. Van Heemstra allied his country with the Matau Henries' dictatorship in the Uranian Territory to the south in 10 ANE, and later declared war on Carsia along with the Uranians. By 14 ANE, the war in Carsia was taking a major toll on Poktarian forces, and in March 14 BNE, the Poktarian general staff launched a coup, overthrowing and executing Van Heemstra and his loyalists and declaring their intention to pull out of the war in Carsia. As a result, on 15 April 14 BNE, the Uranian Empire invaded Poktaria and ended its independence, ruling it under military occupation until the end of the war. Following liberation by the Allies in 17 BNE, a new constitutional republic was established, abolishing the monarchy in the process and creating the current constitutional setup.